


For What It's Worth

by LoneChestnutTree



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, Resident Evil: Vendetta, Short One Shot, We need more fics of them, honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneChestnutTree/pseuds/LoneChestnutTree
Summary: Set in Resident Evil:Vendetta.Chris and Leon in the cafe, how their conversation probably would've went if they weren't ambushed.





	For What It's Worth

**Author's Note:**

> This was written way before the movie got released, i saw a glimpse of the cafe scene and imagined what Chris and Leon's conversation would be. And to be honest, this is not that different from the canon scene. ♡  
> (We need more ChrisxLeon fics ! ) 
> 
> *Unbeta'd.*

The moment Rebecca left, Chris deflated in his seat, he was so pissed just a few minutes ago. But now, he felt as if his anger was out of place, especially in front of the man he yelled at.

"Look…" he breathed, "Leon, I'm sorry for snapping at you," Chris then whispered, following the sight of the man that continued to avoid his eyes. "It's just that --" He trailed off, "We really need to stop this guy, god knows what he's up to."

Chris lowered his head to level with Leon's downcast gaze, "I need you, Leon." Chris whispered again, almost too soft for Leon to hear. Leon lifted his head to look Chris straight in the eyes, "I've lost so many people, Chris. It's all on me, y'know that?" Leon's voice wavered, but he still remained calm. "Me too, man. But if we don't do something about this, Thousands--Hell, Millions of people will die." Chris leaned his elbows atop the table, weary of the people around them that might eavesdrop in on their conversation.

But Chris then sighed and inched back into his seat, "I've thought about quitting, a buncha times actually. But, what keeps me to pursue this is the thought of not having to worry about this nightmare anymore." He paused, hoping that his words would sink in on Leon. "So, are you with me?" He asked softly.

And to Chris' surprise, Leon nodded, "Y'know, once upon a time I've read someone ask if this is all worth fighting for, for a future without fear." Chris recognizes that line, it's from a report he submitted after his mission in Africa. Leon looked at him as Chris lolled his head to the side and smirked, "I wrote that."

Leon leaned back and crossed his arms to smile at him, "Yes, you did." He looked down at his empty glass, Chris was worried for a second that Leon might ask for another bottle before the blonde man cleared his throat, "I actually have that part cut out and pasted on the front of my mission notes." Chris lifted his eyebrows at him, "Really?" He asked amusingly, "Leon Kennedy? Vandalising a government file? Never expected that from you." He teased.

Leon chuckled and Chris smiled at him.

"C'mon, Let's put a stop to this, for the last goddamn time." Chris stood, reaching a hand across the table for Leon to grab, "Beers after?" The younger man asks, "You've been having too much alcohol, man." Chris laughed, "How's a fancy steak dinner sound instead?"

Leon then grabs his hand and hauled himself up before turning towards the man and smiling, "Only if you're buying, big guy."


End file.
